Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an oil-gas separation method for vehicle combustion gases, and more particularly to a method for improving fuel efficiency of a vehicle and an exclusive oil-gas separation device thereof.
Description of Related Arts
Currently, automobiles have been possessed by more and more customers and have evolved from the original luxuries into ordinary means of transportation. How to reduce fuel consumption, save energy sources, reduce automobile emissions, and protect the engine have received the socially widespread concern from all walks of life. Currently, an endless variety of fuel-saving technologies has emerged in the automotive industry. Measures such as electronic throttle control, brake control and etc. are mainly taken to improve fuel efficiency. Though the fuel-saving technologies have apparent effects, fuels in the conventional engines are not performed with complete combustion, and 20%-30% of the fuel is discharged as waste gas by the engine. The low utilization ratio of the fuels remains to be improved, which has disadvantages in reducing carbon deposits, and easily causes damages on the engine of the automotives. In the conventional automotives, gas enters the engine via an air intake throttle, wherein a first part of the post-combustion exhaust in the engine is discharged via the exhaust pipe, and a second part thereof is directly transmitted to the air intake throttle via a flue gas leading to enter the engine again for combustion. Since the exhaust contains substances like oil causing damages on the engine, the combustion efficiency of the engine is reduced and carbon deposits are easily generated, so that the efficiency and service life of the engine is reduced.